


Restraint

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair really likes it when Jim pins his arms down during sex. Jim notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Multi Kink Memes on Dreamwidth, and have used the prompt wording as my summary.
> 
> [The Sentinel entry](http://multikinkmemes.dreamwidth.org/3374.html)
> 
> Many thanks to Caro Dee for organising the TS entry and offering prompts, as well as offering other people in the fandom the chance to play.

Blair suspects that Jim started figuring it out even before they were lovers. There were one too many bouts of horse-play, of wrestling matches for the tv remote; that one time that Blair got really pissed with Jim, because he could feel himself getting turned on, and he panicked and bucked like a wild animal before Jim let him go and backed off with his hands in the air, as if Blair had pulled a gun on him instead of furious words.

He’s never planned on asking for it. He never has asked _Jim_. It’s one thing to have played those games with his women, to let Chris take control of a kiss, to let Sam take control of whatever she could before they acknowledged that they just didn’t fit together. It took longer than it should have, that acknowledgement, because there was one crucial area where they fit together just fine. But he’s never asked Jim, because part of him rebels over it; a piece of him just doesn’t want to submit. Itty-bitty Blair wants big bad Jim to hold him down. He has issues on top of issues with it, layered like an archaeological dig.

He’s never asked Jim for it. But there was that time that he purposely tickled Jim, just the right side of annoying and Jim, grinning but business-like, pinned his wrists above his head. “I think that you need something else to think about, Chief,” Jim had murmured, and he’d given the something else to Blair with his lips and his tongue, and let go too soon.

And now there’s this time, with Blair face down in the soft pillows of the bed and ass up, with Jim breathless behind him and deep inside, his hands spread across Blair’s skin. Jim’s rhythm slows, and he leans forward, his hands pressing down the mattress either side of Blair.

“Jim?”

Jim doesn’t say anything, but one hand rests on Blair’s shoulders and strokes down an arm to gently tug at the bend of elbow. Blair’s breath catches, but he stretches his arm out behind him, offering it up as Jim gently straightens. Without prompting, Blair offers the other arm, his weight taken now on his upper torso and the press of his head into the pillows. Jim holds his wrists, one in each big hand. Blair can feel the heat of Jim’s hands across the pulse of his wrists; he can feel his shoulders gently protest the stretch, the awkwardness of the angle. Jim thrusts again, his grip careful but inexorable, and Blair moans. He can’t help it, but that stubbornness in him wants to fight, wants to deny the revelation he’s just handed to Jim.

“I can’t come if you hold me like this,” he says. It’s true. He needs some stimulation on his dick, or else he’ll be waiting forever.

“Do you want me to let go?” Jim whispers. He moves again, and Blair’s flesh shivers all over. There’s a surge of feeling in his pelvis that could be fear as much as it’s desire.

“No,” he says. He’s barely done more than mouth the word, but Jim has excellent hearing.

“Okay then,” Jim says, and he keeps thrusting, keeps Blair poised between the push of his dick and the pull of the hold on his shoulders and wrists, until Jim starts to lose the rhythm, and lets go. Blair makes a noise, protest, and Jim falls heavily on him, pushing his arms up by his head, and holding them, pressing them hard against the bed, tender inner wrists crushed against the sheets. Blair might even have bruises tomorrow.

Blair’s dick is shoved against the bed too, the shift of his body under Jim’s thrusts the only friction. He’s got no leverage to move, he’s trapped, and he cries out when Jim comes, even though he’s not quite there himself, desperately circling his hips as much as he can under Jim’s weight. Jim shifts, withdraws, and Blair tries to turn to his back, even though the two of them are still tangled up together. He manages, and Jim, on his hands and knees, bows down to take Blair in his mouth, while Blair clenches his hands into fists and crosses his wrists above his sternum. Maybe he bites at his knuckles as he comes.

He’s particularly aware of how Jim’s weight dips the mattress as he moves to lie alongside and welcomes Blair into the crook of his arm. Blair turns, hiding his face in Jim’s skin even though the room is dark. Jim doesn’t say anything. All he does is sigh, and gently stroke Blair’s hair.

Blair wonders if Jim will do that again. Will he simply do it? Simply catch Blair up and hold him down with the sureness of his strength and athleticism?

Or will he make Blair ask for it? Will he make Blair beg for it, will he do it in a lit room, in the light of day?

Blair shuts his eyes. The room is dark, and not even a sentinel can see a face mashed up against his own face and neck, but still. Blair shuts his eyes.


End file.
